Piano
by Akari moya chan
Summary: Dia membenci piano tapi akankah kebencian itu hilang saat dia mendengarkan alunan piano dari gadis pink yang telah merebut perhatian Nii-san yang disayanginya.


**Piano**

©Akari Moya

Summary : Dia membenci piano tapi akankah kebencian itu hilang saat dia mendengarkan alunan piano dari gadis pink yang telah merebut perhatian Nii-san yang disayanginya.

Rate : T

Pair : SasuSaku,ItaSaku

WARNING : Bahasa aneh,gaje,miss typo, oneshot de el el

DECLAIMER : Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei adalah pemilik sah karakter di Naruto,dan saya adalah author yang minjam pemainnya untuk meranin fict gaje ini.

_**SASUKE P.O.V**_

Aku kembali berjalan di jalan ini entah untuk keberapa kalinya, mungkin sudah lebih dari berpuluh-puluh kali aku berjalan di jalan yang sama setiap harinya,sendiri tanpa ada satupun orang yang berjalan disampingku. Hidupku terlalu monoton,meskipun banyak orang yang menangganggap hidupku sempurna karna apa yang aku miliki,bukan bermaksud sombong hanya saja mereka menyebut ku tampan,kaya,pintar,jadi tidak jarang banyak perempuan yang memperebutkanku untuk menjadikanku kekasihnya,tapi aku tidak pernah merasa senang barang sedikitpun,aku selalu saja merasa bahwa hidupku terlalu kosong entahlah akupun tidak mengerti apa yang sedang aku rasakan namun yang jelas dari semua yang aku miliki aku ingin sekali menggantinya dengan keberadaan 'dia' disini,aku tidak butuh ketampanan,aku tidak butuh kekayaan,aku tidak butuh kecerdasan,aku hanya membutuhkan 'dia' disini,hanya itu saja apa aku salah. Hah memikirkan itu membuat kepalaku serasa mau pecah. Sebelumnya namaku Sasuke Uchiha,kalian bisa memanggilku Sasuke,aku adalah anak kedua dari dua bersaudara,dan orang tuaku adalah pemilik Uchiha Corp yang memiliki cabang dilima Negara seperti Jepang,Korea,Spanyol,Jerman serta Belanda,dan karna itulah mereka sering sekali meninggalkanku sendiri di istana kami yang jauh dari kata hangat,karna yah hanya ada aku dan juga beberapa _maid_ yang membantuku mengurus urusan rumah.

"TEME !"

Kalian dengar suara itu,itu adalah suara Naruto dia sebenarnya juga memiliki latar belakang yang sama denganku hanya saja dia adalah anak tunggal dan hidupnya penuh dengan keceriaan yang berlebihan hingga aku sering kali menyebutnya-

"Dobe." Karna tingkah lakunya yang aneh da sedikit –baca banyak- idiot itu.

"apa hari ini kau ada acara ?" tanya Dobe padaku,sedangkan aku hanya menggeleng pelan sambil meneruskan jalanku.

"hari ini Hina-chan mengajakku untuk datang kepesta pembukaan Cafe miliknya,jadi kau maukan ikut bersamaku kan teme ?"

"untuk apa aku ikut ?" jawabku ketus,tapi jangan panggil dia Dobe kalau dia menanggapi kejutekanku dengan kejutekan juga karna dia sebentar lagi dia pasti sudah merengek seperti-

"oh ayolah teme…setidaknya temani aku,kau tahukan aku sangat grogi saat berdekatan dengan Hina-chan." Anak kecil,see kalian bisa melihatnya bukan,dan apa-apaan itu bibir maju lima senti miliknya dia pikir dia perempuan apa aish menyebalkan.

"terserah !"

Dan kalian tahu yang paling aku benci adalah saat dimana aku tidak pernah bisa menolak apapun yang dikatakan oleh Dobe sialan itu,dia selalu saja bisa membuatku menyetujui apapun keinginannya yang terkadang konyol itu.

"yeay ! yosh ayo kita berangkat Teme !" tanpa meminta persetujuanku sebelumnya dia langsung saja menyeretku agar ikut dengannya,dan aku hanya bisa memandang tajam kearahnya tapi percuma saja karena dia adalah teman yang paling tidak peka didunia ini,kadang aku berpikir kenapa aku bisa memiliki teman sepertinya.

"wah ! acaranya sebentar lagi dimulai ! ayo Teme kita harus cepat!"

Dia terus saja menyeretku seperti hewan peliharaannya,hey apa aku pernah mengatakan pada kalian kalau satu-satunya orang yang paling aku benci adalah si dobe satu ini,ya dia adalah orang yang paling aku benci sekaligus orang yang paling dekat denganku selama ini,aneh memang tapi aku juga tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana asal muasal pertemanan aneh kami ini.

"HINA-CHAN !"

"Na-Naruto-kun ?"

"apa acaranya sudah dimulai ?"

"se-sebentar lagi ka-kami masih me-menunggu Sa-Sakura-chan."

Dan kalau sudah bersama dengan Hinata si dobe kuning itu pasti akan mengacuhkanku,tunggu memangnya siapa yang mengajakku untuk ikut tadi,hah kenapa aku lagi-lagi tertipu dengan si dobe pirang itu.

"ah i-itu sepertinya Sa-Sakura-chan su-sudah bersiap-siap di dalam."

"yosh ! ayo kita resmikan Cafe ini !"

"urusai Dobe !" bentakku pad adobe,tapi dia hanya nyengir tidak jelas dengan menggaruk-garuk kepala belakang,hah mulai lagi tampang bodohnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun i-ikut juga ?"

"hn."

Apa katanya aku ikut juga,dari dari tadi dia tidak melihatku,hey aku ini manusia buka _youkai_ kenapa dia mengatakan seolah-olah aku ini _youkai_ heh ?

Setelah acara peresmian akhirnya Café itu dibuka,aku langsung saja memilih tempat di paling pojok sambil menikmati secangkir _black cofe _ yang aku pesan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Disaat aku sedang menikmati keheningan ini,tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara Hinata yang sedang mengumumkan sesuatu.

"ba-baiklah untuk menghibur anda kami memiliki seorang pianis yang akan membawakan beberapa lagu untuk anda,semoga anda menyukainya."

Apa katanya,menghibur ? heh aku bahkan sangat membenci piano apapun itu aku tidak akan menyukai piano dan sekarang café ini akan membawakan lagu dari alat music bernama piano,hah terimakasih lebih baik aku pergi dari pada aku kehilangan kendali.

"Teme kau mau kemana ?!" teriak si dobe dari dalam,tapi aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya,aku terus saja berjalan keluar dari Café,setidaknya aku ingin segera menghindar dari alunan piano yang seperti alunan kematian untukku,tidak aku tidak akan sanggup untuk mendengarkannya.

"One man loves you

That man loves you wholeheartedly

he follows you around like a shadow everyday

That man is laughing and crying

Just how much…how much more do I have to gaze at you alone

This love that came like the wind

This beggar-like love

If I continue this way, will you love me?

Just come a little nearer…a little more

If I take one step closer to you, then you take two steps back

I who love you am next to you now

That man is crying."

Entah ini kebetulan atau apa,aku sama sekali tidak tahu namun yang jelas langkah kakiku spontan saja berhenti saat mendengar lagu 'that man' English Version yang dinyanyika oleh Hinata,jika kalian berpikir aku tertarik dengan suara Hinata maka kalian salah. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan suara Hinata,walaupun aku tidak menyangkal kalau suara Hinata sangat merdu dan juga artikulasinya jelas,namun yang membuatku berhenti adalah permainan piano yang mengiringi lagu itu,jujur aku tidak pernah mendengarkan seorang pianist yang bisa memainkan piano dengan tanpa teknik apapun seperti ini,hanya saja dia menggunakan hati dan emosi yang dimilikinya untuk ikut memainkan piano itu,dan untuk pertama kali pula aku kembali jatuh cinta pada permainan piano setelah dulu aku memutuskan untuk membenci apapun yang berhubungan dengan piano. Tapi sepertinya permainan piano yang satu ini menjadi pengecualian untukku,aku merasa ikut merasakan arti dari lagu ini,dan tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mataku,memalukan bukan melihat seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang dingin dan tidak memilki emosi menangis karna permainan piano yang sangat dibencinya,hah sepertinya aku sudah gila.

"Teme !" aku langsung menghapus air mataku saat aku merasakan hawa keberadaan Dobe yang semakin mendekat.

"hn." Sahutku dingin.

"aku tahu kau benci dengan piano,aku tahu kau ingin selalu melarikan diri dari kenyataan yang tidak adil ini,aku tahu Teme aku tahu ! tapi untuk kali ini saja bisa tidak kau tetap disini,setidaknya hargailah aku sebagai temanmu,dan apa kau tahu bahkan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa kau sangat membenci piano,apa salahnya sampai kau sangat membenci-"

"Urusai Dobe !" aku langsung saja membentaknya saat dia semakin memojokkan diriku,dan dengan kasar aku mendorongnya hingga terjatuh ke lantai,dan tanpa memperdulikan teriakannya aku tetap saja berjalan menjauh dari café itu,meskipun aku menyukai alunan piano itu tapi entahlah aku masih belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa aku mulai menyukai aluna piano kembali.

"Argh !" aku mengerang frustasi saat aku sudah sampai di taman yang biasa aku kunjungi,untunglah taman ini cukup sepi hingga aku bisa melampiaska emosiku sepuas hatiku tanpa ada yang akan menggangguku.

"masih menyalahkan takdir eh ?"

Tubuhku menegang saat aku mendengar suara itu,tidak mungkin aku pasti sedang berhalusinasi,tidak mungkin aku bisa mendengar suaranya laggi,tidak mungkin.

"percayalah Nii-san akan sangat sedih kalau kau seperti ini terus,apa otot senyummu sudah putus ? hah wajahmu tampak suram dengan ekspresi standar seperti itu." Suara itu kembali aku dengar lagi,hanya saja kali ini jauh lebih jelas dari pada sebelumnya,aku mencoba untuk melihat sekeliling,dan tepat saat aku menoleh kebelakang aku menemukan sosok yang selama ini aku rindukan,sosok yang membuatku kehilangan tujuan hidupku,sosok yang sangat aku benci sekaligus aku cintai dalam waktu yang bersamaan,baka kenapa dia kembali setelah membuatku seperti pengembara di padang pasir yang hanya dikelilingi gurun bernama kesepian.

"Nii-san ?" gumamku tidak terlalu yakin.

"lama tidak bertemu Sasu-chan." Panggilan itu lagi,dia sama sekali tidak berubah.

"kenapa Nii-san ada disini ?"

"hanya melihat-lihat,dan ternyata aku menemukanmu dengan wajah jelekmu itu ! hah… cobalah untuk seperti dulu,apa kau tidak aneh dengan wajah datar seperti itu ? asal kamu tahu kamu seperti alien dengan wajah seperti itu,ah dan potongan rambut apa itu,kenapa seperti pantat ayam ? apa kau memang ingin menjadi alien pantat ayam eh ?"

"khekhe…Nii-san juga kenapa wajahmu bisa lebih tua dari usiamu,dan apa itu,kenapa kamu bisa memiliki kerutan aneh itu ? sepertinya kamu memang sudah tua." Untuk pertama kalinya aku tertawa,dan rasanya terlalu aneh untukku.

"benarkah ? hahaha tapi tetap saja aku lebih tampan darimu"

"….."

"hah…sepertinya aku harus pergi,tapi sebelum itu aku Cuma mau pesan 'tolong jaga dia baik-baik ! aku mempercayakan dia padamu Sasu-chan.' Matta ne ?"

Aku melihatnya,aku melihatnya pergi meninggalkanku,aku melihatnya tapi aku sama sekali tidak berusaha menahannya untuk tetap disini,entahlah aku selalu merasa aku gila saat aku memikirkan Itachi-nii. Tapi setelah aku memikirkannya lagi,apa maksudnya dengan 'tolong jaga dia baik-baik ! aku mempercayakan dia padamu Sasu-chan.' Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya.

"Ame ?" aku menadahkan tanganku saat aku merasakann rintikan hujan menyapa kulitku,dan saat aku mengangkat wajahku tiba-tiba saja hujan semakin deras hingga aku bisa merasakan tarian hujan di wajahku yang masih menikmati tetes demi tetes hujan yang turun dan menyapa kulit wajahku,aku sangat menyukai hujan menyenangkan saat bisa merasakan hujan secara langsung,tapi sayang aku tidak tahan dengan hujan karna jika terlalu lama bermain bersama dengan hujan,aku akan deman tinggi. Dulu aku juga pernah pinsan selama tiga hari karna aku nekat bermain hujan bersama dengan Itachi-nii,sedangkan Itachi-nii dia langsung koma selama satu minggu,aku sangat ingat saat aku terbangun orang tua kami sangat cemas dengan keadaan kami berdua,tapi akhirnya akulah yang paling cemas dengan kondisi Itachi-nii sampai aku memutuskan untuk tidak masuk sekolah sampai Itachi-nii siuman. Tanpa aku sadari senyuman tipis tercipta di wajahku.

"Baka !"  
>aku langsung menoleh kesamping saat aku mendengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari sampingku,dan aku melihat ada seorang laki-laki berambut merah bata dengan tato kanji 'Ai' di dahi kirinya sedang memandang datar kearahku.<p>

"Dare da?"

"Haruno Gaara,anata wa?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"pakailah,kau bisa sakit kalau kau bermain hujan disuhu sedingin ini."

Dia memberikanku payungnya,lalu tanpa menunggu jawabanku dia langsung saja mengaitkan ganggang payung itu ditanganku,lalu dia pergi begitu saja.

Apa-apaan dia itu ?

"Hachi !" hah sepertinya aku memang akan terkena flu dalam waktu dekat.

Aku merogoh kantung celanaku mengambil ponsel lalu menelephone Asuma-jisan untuk datang menjemputku.

Tidak lama kulihat mobilku sedang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri,aku langsung menuju mobil dan memberikan payungku pada Asuma-jisan untuk disimpan,suatu saat aku akan mengembalikannya pada laki-laki panda berambut merah bernama Gaara itu,aku janji.

Hari cepat sekali berlalu,dan kini tanpa terasa hari sudah berganti hari yang lain,dan aku juga harus kembali kerumahku untuk beristirahat,sejujurnya tanpa bekerjapun aku masih bisa hidup dengan uang orang tuaku,tapi aku sama sekali tidak suka untuk menggantungkan hidupku pada orang lain termasuk pada orang tuaku sendiri.

Dan saat aku berjalan pulang tanpa aku sadari aku melewati café milik Hinata-san,dan entah karna apa aku malah masuk kedalam café tersebut,aku melihat pengunjung yang cukup ramai hingga aku hanya bisa menemukan satu tempat saja untuk bisa aku duduki. Saat aku telah duduk di kursi saat itu jugalah alunan music piano itu dimulai,bedanya tidak ada suara Hinata-san yang mengiringinya,hanya instrument biasa namun memiliki kesan yang sangat luar biasa karna emosi yang seakan ikut andil dalam permainan piano itu. Berapa kalipun aku mengatakan aku tetap saja terhipnotis dengan gaya permainannya,bukan hanya aku banyak juga pengunjung yang hanya memandangi gadis pink tersebut dengan pandangan kagum dan juga banyak pandangan lain yang tidak aku mengerti.

"sumimasen Sasuke-san ? apa ingin memesan sesuatu ?"

Aku langsung tersentak kaget saat aku mendengar suara Hinata yang sedang berdiri disampingku.

"ah Gomen aku ti-tidak sengaja."

"hn. Black cofe seperti biasa."

" matte kudasai."

Lalu aku melihatnya pergi meninggalkanku sendiri menuju kearah dapur.

Aku hanya memandanginya dengan pandangan datar seperti biasa,namun pandanganku berpaling saat aku mendengar suara tepuk tangan yang cukup meriah,dan aku juga bisa melihat gadis berambut pink itu menunduk hormat kepada para pengunjung lalu pergi meninggalkan piano itu sendiri. Dan entah keinginan dari mana aku tanpa sadar mengikutinya,namun saat aku akan memanggilnya aku melihat Naruto sedang berbicara dengan Hinata,hah bisa hancur imageku kalau laki-laki kuning itu melihatku dicafe ini,jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalka café dan kuurungkan niatku untuk menyapa gadis pink itu. Apa aku mulai gila,sepertinya iya.

Sejak saat itu setiap pulang dari kantor aku terus saja mengunjungi café milik Hinata,dan aku akan kembali saat permainan piano gadis pink itu berakhir,huh apakah aku sekarang tidak lagi membenci piano ? apa kalian bertanya seperti itu ? jika kalian memang bertanya seperti itu maka aku akan menjawab TIDAK. Aku masih membenci piano,aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku menyukai kembali benda bernama piano itu,tidak akan. Hanya saja pengecualian untuk permainan dan juga gaya dia membawakan nada-nada di piano itulah yang membuatku tidak bisa untuk mengatakan bahwa aku membencinya.

Suatu hari aku memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya,namun diluar dugaanku dia sama sekali tidak membalas salamku,dia bahkan tidak melihat kearahku seakan-akan dia tidak mendengar apapun. Apa aku boleh membunuhnya saat itu juga,hey selama ini orang selalu menunggu-nunggu akan aku sapa,tapi dia yang memiliki kesepatan itu malah mendiamkanku seakan aku ini patung yang tidak bernyawa. Namun hal selanjutnya yang aku lihat membuatku tidak percaya,sama sekali tidak percaya dengan kanyataan yang bahkan lebih pahit dari pada cofe pahit yang selama ini selalu menemaniku menunggu permainan pianonya selesai. Kalian tahu,aku melihat seorang pelayan café yang menepuk pundaknya dan barulah dia menoleh,tapi bukan itu yang mengejutkanku melainkan cara mereka berkomunikasi,mereka tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun berkomunikasi dengan bahasa tubuh itulah yang mereka lakukan,tidak mungkin ini pasti sebuah sandiwara konyol,tidak mungkin dia…Tuna rungu.

Namun semua itu kembali menyakitkan saat aku memastikan sendiri kebenaran itu dan pelayan café itu mengatakan bahwa Sakura haruno-nama gadis pink itu- adalah seorang yatim piatu yang juga seorang tuna rungu,dia tinggal di rumahnya yang cukup besar dan banyak maid yang melayaninya tapi dia tetap ingin bekerja sebagai seorang pianist di café ini dengan gaji yang tidak seberapa. Dan yang paling tidak bisa aku terima adalah kenapa dia bisa membuat alunan melodi seakan dia bisa mendengar alunan melodi yang diciptakannya namun dalam kenyataannya dia tidak dapat mendengarkan apapun.

Sejak saat itulah aku mulai belajar bahasa isyarat,dan butuh waktu beberapa bulan untukku menguasainya. Sekarang aku sudah berdiri menunggunya keluar dari café,lalu saat aku melihatnya keluar langsung memberikan bingkisan kecil yang sudah aku siapkan sebelumnya,pertama memang dia terkejut tapi selanjutnya dia tersenyum dan menerima bingkisan itu sambil memberikan isyarat _'terimakasih'_ padaku.

'_sama-sama,ngomong-ngomong bisa kita berteman ?'_

'_tentu.'_

'_namamu siapa ?'_

'_ Sakura.'_

'_Haruno ? apa kamu mengenal Haruno Gaara ?'_

'….'

'_kenapa ?'_

'_tidak,Gaara-nii adalah dia meninggal 12 tahun yang lalu. Kamu mengenalnya ?'_

'….'

'_apa kamu mengenalnya ?'_

'_ah tidak,hanya pernah mendengar namanya iya namaku Sasuke.'_

Ingin rasanya aku tidak mempercayai apa yang dia isyaratkan padaku,namun entah kenapa tidak ada alasan rasional yang mampu menyanggal rasa ketidak percayaan itu dariku,membuatku harus menelan kenyataan itu bulat-bulat. Namun sejak saat itu pula aku mulai mengenalnya,aku tahu tantang kecelakaan yang menimpanya saat dia masih berumur tujuh tahun,dia meloncat dari lantai dua rumahnya karna kebakaran yang menimpa rumahnya,hal itu membuat dia tidak bisa lagi mendengar, kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis itu begitupun dengan Gaara kakaknya yang memaksanya untuk meloncat dari lantai dua untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Beruntung mereka memiliki dua rumah yang berbeda,jadi Sakura kecil tidak perlu memusingkan masalah tempat tinggal. Semakin membuatku miris saat dia sama sekali tidak memiliki teman,walaupun aku juga tidak memiliki teman selain di Dobe itu tapi mendengar kisah yang sama dari orang yang berbeda membuat hati nuraniku berteriak 'ini tidak adil',dia hanya ditemani dengan para _maid_ dirumahnya,dia tidak lagi bersekolah karna di tidak ingin menjadi salah satu dari mereka yang mengharapkan belas kasihan dari orang lain dengan bersekolah di sekolah luar biasa. Mengenai kemampuannya dalam bermain piano,itu sudah dimilikinya sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi,namun satu hal yang membuatku sedikit sakit mendengarnya, saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya saat dia sedang memainkan piano di rumah sakit seminggu setelah dia menderita tuna rungu. Dan entah kenapa aku turut bersedih pula saat dia mengatakan bahwa cinta pertamanya meninggal dunia dua hari setelahnya karna penyakit gagal jantung yang dimilikinya,semakin sedih aku rasakan saat aku mendengar penyakit itu,peyakit yang sama yang tekah merebut Itachi-nii dari kehidupanku dan kebenarannya dia jugalah yang menyababkanku membenci piano. Kebencianku bermuka saat di hari terakhir dia hidup dia ingin aku memainkan lagu yang berjudul 'cogulation' dari super junior,aku tidak tahu alasannya namun yang jelas dia terlihat sangat menikmati lagu itu dengan sepenuh hatinya,dan kalian tahu apa yang dikatakan nii-san saat itu.

'kalian adalah pianist terhebat yang pernah aku kenal,aku harap kau bisa bertemu dengannya dan kalian bisa bermain piano bersama.'

Haha kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku bisa membenci piano karna itu,huh alasan yang bisa aku katakan hanya satu 'aku benci saat nii-san membagi kekagumannya tentang permainan piano selain denganku.' See ? konyol memang tapi memang itulah kenyataan yang membuatku benci dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan piano karna nii-san yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa ada satu pianist lagi yang dia akui kehebatannya dan AKU SANGAT TIDAK MENYUKAI KENYATAAN ITU.

Suatu hari aku mengajaknya untuk berkunjung ke'rumah' nii-chan. Jujur aku juga bingung kenapa aku mengajaknya ke'rumah' nii-chan padahal aku paling tidak suka saat ada orang lain yang mengunjungi kakakku bahkan orang tuaku sendiri,egois ? yah itulah Uchiha Sasuke.

Saat kami sudah sampai di'rumah' nii-chan aku melihatnya sedikit terkejut saat dia membaca nama nii-chan di nisannya.

'_kenapa ? apa kamu baik-baik saja ?'_

'_apa kamu yakin Itachi-nii adalah nama nii-sanmu?'_

'_tentu…Uchiha Itachi adalah nii-chanku,memangnya kenapa ?'_

"…"

Dia tidak menjawab,dia hanya memandang sayu kearah batu nisan itu dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir dari sepasang mata emberland miliknya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan,aku hanya memandanginya menangis sampai dia tertunduk dihadapan batu nisan Itachi-nii.

Aku terus saja menunggunya sampai dia berhenti menangis dan saat dia berhenti menangis aku langsung menghampirinya.

'_kenapa kamu menangis'_

'_melihat cinta yang telah lama kamu rindukan,apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain menangis ?'_

Seperti tersambar petir aku hanya bisa menatapnya tidak percaya dengan bahasa nonverbal yang dia sampaikan,akhirnya aku hanya bisa memandanginya tidak percaya,tidak ada satupun kata yang terucap dari bibirku ah bahkan aku lupa kalau dia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan. Bukankah aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang,mencintai cinta pertama Itachi-nii yang membuat perhatian Itachi-nii teralih dariku huh yang benar saja. Tapi lihatlah dia,dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah mencintainya sejak permainan piano pertamanya, memaksaku mendengar keluh kesahnya yang membuatku ingin melepaskannya dari tarian takdir yang membebani tubuh ringkihnya, membuat tetes demi tetes penderitaan keluar dari sela-sela matanya yang memancarkan kepolosan tanpa dosa.

'_tidak papa,mari kita mulai dari awal.'_ Aku mencoba meyakinkannya,entahlah seharusnya aku mengatakan itu untukku sendiri.

'_tapi cinta yang pertama akan selalu membekas'_

'_kalau begitu mari bermain piano bersama.' _Hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan padanya.

'_terimakasih.'_ dia tersenyum lembut padaku,tanpa sadar aku ikut tersenyum padanya.

Kebencian dan cinta memang sangat tipis bukan ? bahkan hanya dengan menggunakan seorang Haruno Sakura bisa menghapuskan kebencianku pada piano dan menggantinya dengan cintaku padanya yang aku ungkapkan melalui alunan nada di piano yang kami mainkan nantinya.

'Nii-san aku akan bermain piano bersama pianist yang membuat perhatianmu teralih padanya,bukan karna permintaanmu tapi karena aku mencintainya'

-Owari-

**OMAKE (^.^)v**

_12 years ago…._

Disebuah rumah sakit yang berkelas itulah Itachi Uchiha yang merupakan putra sulung keluarga uchiha yang merupakan keluarga yang menjadi salah satu keluarga terkaya di Jepang harus dirawat secara intensif karna penyakit gagal jantung yang di deritanya. Sang sulung Uchiha yang tampak sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi koridor rumah sakit, langkah kakinya terhenti saat mendengarkan suara piano yang dimainkan dari sebuah ruangan music yang memang disediakan bagi pasien yang memiliki bakat untuk bermain piano agar tidak merasa jenuh berada di rumah sakit. Itachi tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat itu,dia berdiri mematung memperhatikan seorang gadis kecil yang umurnya sebaya dengan adiknya –Uchiha Sasuke- sedang memainkan piano dengan menutup matanya seakan apa yang dimainkannya adalah jeritan hatinya, banyak luapan emosi yang terluapkan dalam setiap permainan tuts piano yang terdengar merdu tapi menyedihkan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Setelah selesai memainkan permainannya Itachi hanya bisa bertepuk tangan dan berjalan mendekatinya,tapi gadis kecil itu tidak melakukan apapun,dia hanya diam sambil menatap kosong kearah piano yang ada dihadapannya seakan memang hanya dia yang menghuni ruangan tersebut.

"permainanmu bagus,aku juga punya adik yang sangat mahir bermain piano…hah aku harap kalian bisa berduet di depanku…ah sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Itachi Uchiha,namamu ?" ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum manis,namun gadis itu tetap tidak mendengarkannya.

"hey..aku berbicara padamu." Dan karna kesal Itachi akhirnya menyentuh pundak gadis kecil bersurai pink tersebut,dan saat itu barulah gadis kecil itu menoleh dan tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Itachi. Namun yang dilihatnya selanjutnya hanyalah gadis kecil itu yang menggunakan bahasa isyaratnya pada Itachi,beruntunglah Itachi pernah belajar bahasa isyarat sebelumnya.

'namaku Itachi,permainan pianomu bagus aku suka.'

'terimakasih.'

'aku punya adik yang bisa memainkan piano sama sepertimu,apa suatu hari kamu mau bermain piano bersama dengannya. Kalian akan menjadi patner yang hebat !.'

'benarkah ? aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengannya dan bermain bersama dengannya.'

'nama kamu siapa ?'

' Sakura.'

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk saling mengenal,hingga setelahnya Sakura bersedia memainkan sebuah lagu untuk Itachi, itachipun mendengarkannya dengan seksama seakan dia ikut merasakan emosi yang diluapkan Sakura dalam permainan pianonya.

Kekurangan tidak membuatnya harus membenci alat music yang dikuasainya meskipun dia tidak bisa mendengarkan permainan pianonya sendiri tapi melihat orang yang mendengarkan permainannya dengan khitmat sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya,bukankah hidup itu indah jika kita bisa mengambil kebaikan dari setiap yang terjadi pada kita agar kita tidak hanya menilai sesuatu dari satu sisi,seperti sebuah koin yang memiliki dua sisi yang berbeda setidaknya lihatlah hidup dengan kedua sisinya yang berbeda. Bukankah begitu ?

**(^**Owari**^)v**


End file.
